1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphite body, and more particularly to a graphite body used for a graphite arc furnace electrode and the like to be connected at least two graphite bodies together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrolytic cells or electric arc furnaces are continuously operated without interruption or with interruption for an extremely short period of time by successively connecting a supplementary graphite electrode to a graphite electrode which is consumed in use. In order to have the graphite electrodes connected, screw connection utilizing a threaded nipple, locking bar-type connection, adhesion-type connection or the like are known in the art.
In connecting the graphite electrodes, the connecting portion of the graphite electrode must have high strength, because it is subjected to fairly heavy weight of the graphite electrode. Also, the graphite electrodes must be connected as tightly as possible at the connecting portion thereof so that electric current may smoothly flow through the connection portion. Furthermore, the connection of the graphite electrode must be effected as readily as possible.
Conventionally, the screw connection is most commonly used for connecting the graphite electrode, because it satisfies the above requirements in comparatively good balance. However, the screw connection is not sufficient to provide an intimate and tight connection between the graphite electrodes. In order to connect the graphite electrode tightly, it is required to have the graphite electrode provided with a precisely threaded nipple and socket at each end, which results in the final cost of graphite electrode to be extremely high due to the excessive amount of works for forming the threaded nipple and socket. In addition, the connecting operation of the electrode is troublesome and complicated. The locking bar-type connection and adhesion-type connection of the electrode each have problems with respect of the tightness and strength of the connection, and are limited to use for specific applications.